


Love So Hard, It Could Rip My Heart Out

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Indecisive Stiles, M/M, Questionable Sexual Choices, Run-On Sentences, Second Thoughts, Stress
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Stiles tiene diecisiete años, y su mejor amigo se está alejando, y su padre no le habla, así que va a cometer algunas malas decisiones. Tiene diecisiete años y necesita malas decisiones a las que poder echar la vista atrás cuando tenga treinta años, y nada es peor decisión que Derek Hale. Dejará entrar al Gran Lobo Malo, dejará que presione a Stiles contra el sofá y le envolverá con sus brazos y sabrá que es una mala decisión, pero será suya, y Derek está ahí cuando nadie más lo está.Traducción.





	Love So Hard, It Could Rip My Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love So Hard, It Could Rip My Heart Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557869) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



> Uno de mis favs (tengo muchos favs, para qué mentir, y el 80% de ellos son de angustia -normalmente acaban bien, ¿vale? Que me gusta sufrir pero tampoco tanto). Aquí os le dejo para vuestro disfrute mientras sigo traduciendo un fic algo más largo. Que estoy tardando más de lo normal porque son vacaciones y estamos en el pueblo y el ordenador de allí es un poco bastante malo. Así que, pequeños pasos. 
> 
> Mientras, disfrutad de esta maravillosa historia.

 

 

La primera vez que pasa, Stiles sabe que es un error.

Esto no quiere decir que no lo haga, porque tiene diecisiete años, y tiene permitido hacer unas cuantas decisiones estúpidas en su vida. ¿Cómo va a aprender si no de ellas? Eso va a ser importante cuando tenga treinta años, lo sabe, el haber aprendido de todos sus errores y ser genial y curtido y esas cosas.

Así que comete su error con la plena consciencia de que es uno, echando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y devolviéndole el beso como si estuviera bien lo que está pasando, que está bien que Derek le haya empujado contra la pared del tren, que estuviera amenazando a Stiles hace dos segundos justos. Porque Stiles tiene diecisiete años, y hasta él sabe que no es un buen inicio para nada, que ahora mismo es totalmente la chica llorando en los folletos de la enfermería sobre las relaciones abusivas. 

Aún así sigue besando a Derek, incluso pensando eso.

Stiles piensa que puede que se esté volviendo loco.

Pero está bien, cuando las manos de Derek se deslizan desde la cintura de Stiles hasta sus muslos, cuando agarra a Stiles de un modo que comprende, más o menos, lo suficiente para que no sea una sorpresa cuando Derek le empotra contra la pared. Engancha sus piernas a su alrededor solo un segundo después, y cuando Derek se mueve hacia su cuello, se limita a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, para dejarle saber que  _ si, haz eso, sigue haciendo eso _ . Cuando dice el nombre de Derek, y es un jadeo, puede admitirlo, deja de ser enrollarse y va directo a algo que probablemente podría hacer que arrestaran a Derek, porque Stiles tiene diecisiete años, y la edad de consentimiento en California son los dieciocho, pero es un probablemente, porque no está seguro de si sigue siendo ilegal cuando los dos siguen con los pantalones puestos.

Pero se corre en sus vaqueros como si tuviera diecisiete años, porque los  _ tiene _ , pero cuando nota a Derek seguirle, lo hace un poco menos vergonzoso.

Y quizás el después debería ser incómodo, debería ser incluso más embarazoso que eso, pero Derek le baja para que los pies de Stiles vuelvan al suelo, y luego cae contra él, su peso clavando a Stiles contra la pared. No es exactamente cómodo, y está respirando con fuerza cuando coge la cara de Derek entre sus manos, deja que Derek le bese de nuevo, una y otra vez, su barba de tres días raspando las palmas de Stiles. Se siguen besando después del calentón, la adrenalina que se evapora sin dejar nada aparte de un deseo perezoso de cercanía.

“Joder,” exhala Stiles, porque ¿qué cojones acaban de hacer? Contra la pared de la guarida de Derek, Jesús, ¿de verdad es tan facilón? “Joder.”

Derek le está mirando, y sus ojos están pegados a la boca de Stiles, en plan, si, él también está pensando en eso, ¿quieres hacerlo? Y Stiles está pensando en ello, pensando que vale, si, vamos a hacerlo antes de que mi sentido común alcance a mi cuerpo, pero es entonces cuando suena su teléfono.

Es Isaac. Ha intentado llamar a Derek, dice, pero fue directo al buzón de voz, y.

Y luego Isaac hace una pausa.

Y Stiles recuerda  _ hombre lobo _ y se da cuenta de que Isaac puede escuchar a dos personas respirar. 

Derek coge el móvil, porque Derek es Derek, e Isaac nunca diría nada de lo que sabe que acaba de interrumpir, porque Isaac no es Scott. Dios le ame, pero Scott nunca saltaría a la conclusión que Stiles sabe que Isaac acaba de hacer. 

Stiles no es un hombre lobo, así que no sabe lo que dice Isaac, no sabe por qué Derek pone una cara como si no se creyese su suerte, pero cuando cuelga, mira a Stiles con lo que podría ser un arrepentimiento sincero. “Me tengo que ir.” Dice, mientras desliza el móvil de Stiles de vuelta a su bolsillo. “Tengo que ocuparme de algo. Deberías ir a casa, donde estás a salvo.”

Como si cada asqueroso visitante sobrenatural no supiese eventualmente que Stiles es un blanco maravilloso.

“Vale.” La verdad es que quiere irse a casa, en plan, tiene muchas ganas. Quiere meterse en la ducha y quitarse la sensación de pegajosidad de él, cambiarse de ropa. Quiere relajarse con Netflix, quiere olvidarse de lo que acaba de hacer, lo que acaba de dejar pasar, porque Dios, ¿qué cojones? ¿De dónde ha salido eso? “Te veré luego.” Con suerte mucho después, cuando su sanidad haya vuelto. 

“Vale.” Derek le besa de nuevo, una mano en la parte inferior de la espalda de Stiles, la otra sosteniendo su barbilla, manteniéndole quieto, y Stiles también deja que ocurra eso, porque ¿por qué no? Acaba de dejar a Derek empotrarle contra la pared, ¿no? Por lo que estaba Derek enfadado antes, de eso no puede acordarse. “Cierra con pestillo tu ventana. Te mandaré un mensaje si soy yo.” 

Stiles quiere decir, ey, tengo una puerta, es para que la gente entra y salga por ella, mientras que las ventanas no son para eso, razón por la cual la mía está en un segundo piso, pero eso suena demasiado a una invitación. No sabe que quiere que Derek pase por la puerta principal, porque eso hace de esto algo un poco demasiado real, un poco demasiado como reconocer que es algo más que un aliado de Derek. 

Además, su padre. Incluso si Stiles apenas le ve, son como barcos que se cruzan en la noche, porque Stiles hizo que le despidieran, no es cierto, y ahora todo está mejor, pero sigue sin estarlo, aún sabe que Stiles le está mintiendo, sigue sin confiar en su hijo, y hace todos los turnos dobles que puede. Y casi todos ellos son turnos cuando Stiles está en casa.

“Vale.” Es lo que dice en alto, y luego se están yendo, Stiles a su Jeep, Derek al Camaro. Derek se va como un disparo mientras Stiles finge trastear con la radio, y una vez se ha ido, fuera de la vista, presiona su mano contra la boca y grita, porque qué cojones.

Qué cojones.

-

La segunda vez, es en terreno de Stiles, en su casa, en su sofá. Derek está ahí porque y por qué no, no es como si tuviera una manada de la que cuidar, o algo. Nop, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para supuestamente pasarse a ver qué tal está Stiles, porque de algún modo sabe con qué frecuencia su padre trabaja por la noche, sabe que Stiles está solo en casa sin la excusa de una figura paternal dentro del radio de escucha mientras un hombre lobo Alfa de veinti-algo se pone encima de él en el sofá y le besa hasta que no puede protestar por la mano que le está abriendo la cremallera de los vaqueros. 

No, no puede protestar, incluso cuando una parte de su cerebro le regaña por su estupidez épica, porque ¿qué está haciendo? No sabe la edad de Derek, nunca le ha preguntado, nunca ha estado del todo seguro de la edad que tenía cuando ardió la casa Hale, cuando Kate Argent asesinó a toda su familia, pero sabe que es demasiado mayor para él. Solo tiene diecisiete años, es humano, y no tiene excusa de por qué piensa que es aceptable dejar entrar al literal Gran Lobo Malo en su casa y que le devore.  

Cuando su cabeza cae contra el cojín, cuando alza sus caderas hacia las de Derek, la mitad de su cerebro está pensando que sí, me gusta esto, sigue haciendo esto, y la otra mitad le está diciendo que pare ahora, que una vez se puede tachar como un momento de debilidad, un estúpido evento fácilmente olvidable, pero que dos es una elección consciente, dos veces es Stiles siendo un idiota. Porque Derek es todo lo que debería evitar. Derek es Malas Noticias, y si a Stiles le quedase algo de sentido, diría que no, no, para, no deberíamos de hacer esto.

Pero su boca parece no recibir el memorándum, porque todo lo que dice es, “No pares, Derek, por favor,” y Derek, él  _ gruñe _ , como si Stiles jadeando por él le pusiera cachondo, y cuando se frota contra el muslo de Stiles, cree que es una conclusión bastante acertada de sacar. Le pone cachondo a Derek así, una pierna a su alrededor, la otra colgando por el lado del sofá, apoyada contra el suelo, los brazos alrededor de Derek, su henley subida bajo sus manos.

Derek es realmente cálido, su piel suave bajo las palmas de Stiles. Es raro el considerar la piel de otra persona, es raro analizarle como está haciendo él ahora, pero Stiles no puede cambiar el modo de pensar de su cerebro, igual que no puede contener los gemidos que hacer cuando Derek lo hace perfecto, hace que Stiles suelte un lamento fúnebre como si se estuviera muriendo, sus uñas mordiendo la piel de Derek. 

Cuando Derek para, no es justo, pero Derek es muy pesado, y no es hasta que siente el pene de Derek contra el suyo que se da cuenta de que Derek le estaba desabrochando el cinturón, abriéndose sus propios vaqueros, para que ahora estén el uno contra el otro, y esto es lo más lejos que ha llegado Stiles alguna vez, y tiene miedo. Quiere parar, y quiere correrse, y quiere irse arriba a su cama, a hacer los deberes y ser el hijo que su padre merece. No cree que su primera vez debiera de ser con Derek Hale, en su sofá, y al mismo tiempo, la verdad es que le da igual, porque con el modo en que va su vida, podría morir mañana, y ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no hacer esta elección? No es como si alguien esperase nada mejor de él últimamente, y es lo que  _ él _ quiere, en sus pensamientos oscuros más profundos, así que a quién le importa. A quién le importa. 

Se corre, y la decisión está hecha, porque no puedes echarte para atrás respecto a ese tipo de cosa, no puedes echarte atrás cuando el hombre que te acaba de hacer una paja sigue respirando con fuerza y calor en su oído mientras sus caderas se mueven, hasta que finalmente se corre con un sonido que no puedes creer que haya hecho. No puedes echarte para atrás cuando su semen está en tu estómago, cuando está encima de ti con un brazo a cada lado, besándote de nuevo durante el post-orgasmo como si no tuviera otro sitio en el que estar.

Stiles le devuelve el beso, porque tiene el semen de Derek sobre él, y cree que ahora no tiene la opción de cambiar de parecer, así que ¿qué importa si besa a Derek?

Derek se va, porque no se puede quedar cuando Stiles sabe que su padre estará en casa a las tres de la mañana, y de todos modos Stiles no quiere que se quede. Quiere que Derek se vaya para que pueda respirar y recomponerse, y una vez lo está, se frota en la ducha hasta que está seguro de que no quedan pruebas, luego va abajo, de vuelta al salón, y abre todas las ventanas mientras usa un limpiador en el sofá. Cuando el salón huele a químicos y no a sexo, cierra toda la casa y se arrastra a la cama para leer, usando la app de Kindle de su móvil.

Esta vez no grita, y está jodidamente orgulloso de sí por ello. 

-

La tercera vez es neutral, porque es el bosque, pero no en propiedad Hale, así que no en donde Derek. Stiles puede apreciar la simetría, en algún momento entre Derek siendo un capullo porque Stiles está solo por el bosque, seguido de Stiles diciéndole amablemente que se vaya a tomar por culo porque no es la damisela en esta ecuación, y que puede ir a dar un paseo si le da la santa gana, y cuando finalmente empieza a nevar, se están enrollando contra un árbol, y Stiles no sabe cómo ha podido pasar.

Porque Derek había estado  _ enfadado _ con él, y pensó, vale, ahora hemos vuelto a lo que éramos, eso es normal, pero luego Derek se puso todo raro y “Por favor, deja de hacer que me preocupe por ti, no te puedo seguir todo el día” y Stiles dijo sarc´sticamente “Eso es creepy, que lo sepas,” y luego.

Y luego había besos, contra un árbol, y la corteza se está clavando en la espalda de Stiles, incluso con la sudadera puesta, pero le da igual, porque se están besando, y se siente bien. Quiere besar a Derek, este estúpido Alfa de veinti-algo que no puede comunicarse ni para salvar su vida, porque Stiles es un puto idiota.

Derek besa a Stiles como si le deseara, como si Stiles fuera lo mejor que ha besado alguna vez, como si Stiles fuera lo único que le pusiera cachondo, y Stiles piensa que eso es descaradamente injusto. Derek podría estar en el porno, es tan malditamente atractivo y están en tan buena forma, y Stiles solo es él, solo un adolescente desgarbado que habla demasiado. Derek no debería de mirarle dos veces seguidas, mucho menos besarle así. Y Stiles, él no debería de estar enrollándose con Derek, porque es inteligente, lo sabe, aunque nadie más lo sepa, y sabe que Derek es un corazón roto esperando suceder. Derek podría cogerle y resquebrajarle si lo deseara, así que Stiles no debería darle munición, no debería dejar a Derek entrar bajo su piel de este modo. 

Cuando finalmente empieza a nevar, Stiles piensa que esto es con lo que sueña la mayoría de la gente. Un beso bajo la nieve, con alguien que se parece a Derek, joder, con esto se hacen películas de romance. Así que ¿por qué le está pasando a Stiles, y por qué parte de él quiere acurrucarse en el sofá bajo la manta, buscando una peli mientras come palomitas?

¿Por qué está Derek diciendo “Deja de hacerme esto, Stiles, joder,”? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?

Se está enrollando con Derek Hale, el Alfa, contra un árbol. ¿Qué es lo que parece? 

-

La cuarta vez, es con Derek presionándole contra las sábanas del nido que él llama cama en el vagón de tren. Se quita su camiseta por la cabeza, y maldice, va a maldecir sobre cada texto sagrado que ha existido, porque solo había venido a darle a Derek la información que ha reunido sobre la extraña manada de selkies que están pasando por aquí. Eso era todo. 

Pero es Derek presionando contra él, besándole, diciendo, “Ven a la cama conmigo,” y Stiles diciendo, “Si,” y es esto, y esa voz en su cabeza diciendo no, no, no, qué estás haciendo, para. Y es Stiles, ignorando esa voz, o más bien, reconociendo que esa voz tiene cierta razón, pero ahora cállate, vale, porque su padre apenas le habla, y ya no sabe lo que ocurre con Scott, y no ha pensado en Lydia desde hace meses. Todo en lo que piensa es en Derek y en su aftershave y sus manos y su mal comportamiento, y se corre sin apenas esfuerzo cada vez.

Ahora no tiene que fantasear, puede decir, “Aquí, aquí, si,” moviendo la mano de Derek, y decir, “Te deseo,” y Derek posa su boca sobre el pene de Stiles, y se la chupa. Y es como, vale, entiendo por qué la gente hace esto, porque esto es genial, pero luego se preocupa por si Derek también quiere que se lo haga, y lo quiere, claramente lo quiere, pero no lo va a pedir. Stiles se tiene que preguntar si Derek sabe que Stiles no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo, pero luego está demasiado nervioso por ser él mismo como para titubear mientras se acerca al cuerpo que parece sacado del puto Photoshop para llegar a su pene. No quiere ser un espástico, no quiere ser lo que todos piensan que es, así que chupa la polla de Derek como si fuera cada uno de los Blow Pop que Stiles accidentalmente se metió demasiado profundo por la garganta cuando era un niño que no podría caminar y mascar chicle al mismo tiempo. Y a veces, Stiles cree que Derek no sabe que él es el la primera persona con la que ha hecho alguna maldita cosa, porque sigue actuando como si Stiles estuviera acostumbrado a tener manos encima suyo, como si supuestamente Stiles supiera lo que hacer con un hombre que repite “Si, Stiles,” por encima de él mientras sus uñas se clavan en la cabeza de Stiles. 

Y no lo sabe, así que improvisa y espera que suceda lo mejor.

Derek se corre, y Stiles lo contaría como una victoria, excepto que está tosiendo, porque Derek se acaba de correr en su boca, y resulta que sabe mal. Incluso cuando lo escupe, el sabor se le queda en la boca, lo suficiente como para querer Listerine, o al menos una Coca-Cola. 

Tiene algo de chicle en el bolsillo. Tendrá que valer. 

Derek le está sonriendo, no riéndose  _ de _ él, solo riéndose en voz baja mientras agarra la nuca de Stiles y le besa, y dice, “¿Por qué no puedes comprar chicles normales? ¿Qué es eso?”

Y Stiles dice, “Es sandía, ignorante, y es genial.”

-

Deja de contar después de la séptima vez, porque es entonces cuando está listo, así que es entonces cuando deja que Derek le folle, y no de forma intercrural. Ya le ha dado eso a Derek, le dejó correrse entre los muslos de Stiles sobre la cama de Stiles, tuvo sus uñas clavadas en la ancha espalda de Derek mientras lo hacía, mientras pensaba que se sentía bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, y oh Dios, le va a gustar cuando finalmente deje a Derek follarle, le va a gustar ser sujetado y hecho pedazos. 

Esa era otra crisis de identidad que no necesitaba.

Pero deja de contar, tiene que hacerlo, porque ya no puede llevar la cuenta de ello, y cuán aterrador es eso, ¿que haya tenido sexo con Derek las suficientes veces como para perder la cuenta? Es aterrador, y deja claro que necesita parar, que tiene que decir que no la próxima vez que Derek se presione contra su espalda, entierre su cara en la nuca de Stiles, tiene que apartarle, decir no, no quiero esto, y rezar que pueda decirlo como si fuera verdad porque es una puta mentira.

La verdad es que la primera vez no es tan buena para él. La tirantez duele más de lo que se siente bien, y Derek tiene un desliz en algún momento, sus garras saliendo y mordiendo la piel de Stiles, dejando marcas en sus caderas que sangran y pican cada vez que se mueve la tela vaquera de sus pantalones. También muerde, pero Stiles sabe que lo hace, siempre lo hace, solo que esta vez es en su nuca, y no hay manera de que nadie, ni siquiera Scott, no sepa exactamente lo que ha pasado.

The first time isn't actually that good for him. The stretch hurts more than it feels good, and Derek slips at some point, his claws coming out and biting into Stiles' skin, leaving marks on his hips that bleed and sting every time the denim of his jeans move. He bites too, but Stiles knows he does that, he always does, only this time it's on the nape of his neck, and there's no way no one, not even Scott, doesn't know exactly what happened.

Stiles descubre que no está listo para que esto deje de ser un secreto en el minuto en el que deja de serlo. Que no es que hubiera sido realmente uno, pero ahora huele como Derek todo el puñetero tiempo, porque Derek cree que está bien venir en cualquier momento que desee, en cualquier momento en el que el padre de Stiles no está en casa, y se sienta con él en el sofá, le pasa un brazo por encima, o se enrolla con él mientras algo futil está en la tele. Y es mejor que estar solo, y Derek ya no es mala compañía, pero a veces simplemente quiere que le deje en paz porque es demasiado.Que se busque a otro amigo para la noche, que deje a Stiles pretender que aún le quede algo de sentido en la cabeza, que le deje de hacer sentir como si fuera el peor hijo que jamás ha existido, que le deje de hacer sentir como si el sofá de Stiles fuera donde quisiera estar. 

Hizo que su padre perdiera el trabajo, se llevó aquello que le daba un sentido, y todo por Derek y sus mierdas. Y ahora tiene a Derek, un sospechoso de asesinato de veinti-algo años al que su padre no puede soportar, en la casa de su padre, en su sofá, y está dejando que este hombre le haga todas estas cosas que le hace. Y ni siquiera tiene esa excusa cuando es él el que lo inicia, gateando hacia el regazo de Derek, porque Derek no está haciendo nada, y para qué está aquí si no, ¿para qué sirve si no Stiles? Stiles solo quiere que pase esto para que se vaya y pueda librarse del olor antes de que llegue su padre a casa, para que pueda fingir que es un buen hijo que se sentó e hizo sus deberes y vio DC Nation en Cartoon Network. 

Y lo hizo, pero Derek estuvo a su lado, y Derek estuvo diciendo que le seguía gustando más Aqualad, y que el nuevo Robin era un mocoso bocazas, todo mientras Stiles concentraba a su cerebro en  _ Las uvas de la ira. _

“Odiaba ese puto libro,” dice con resentimiento, y es un recuerdo de lo mayor que es, que es demasiado mayor para Stiles y que tiene que dejar de permitir entrar a Derek. Tiene que decir que no la próxima vez que Derek venga sin preguntar, decirle que no, no te quiero aquí, necesita encontrar la fuerza para rechazar a Derek. “Nunca pillé lo que tenía de simbolizar la tortuga.”

“Lo que me deja con Spark Notes. Menuda ayuda eres.” Stiles sigue dolorido, solo un poco, y sus caderas duelen cada vez que se mueve, y la estúpida marca del mordisco de su nuca le pica mientras cura y la manera en que le miró hoy Scott le hizo sentirse enfermo. “¿Por qué te mantengo cerca?” Y es una broma, solo una broma, porque Stiles no se está quedando con Derek, no tiene planes para ese tipo de futuro, porque va a terminar esto. Lo va a hacer. Le va a decir a Derek que ya no pueden follar más, que quiere ir de verdad con alguien al baile de fin de curso, alguien como Danny, quiere ser feliz y normal, y no quiere a Derek acaparando todo su tiempo cuando podría estar con alguien que no fuera Malas Noticias.

Solo que ahora con su estúpido chupetón en la nuca, todos piensan que Stiles ya está follando con alguien, que no está en el mercado, y lo está. 

La manos de Derek se desliza perezosamente por su espalda, como si estuviera bien que hiciera eso, que esté tocando a Stiles como si Stiles fuera suyo para tocar, y es entonces cuando se rinde y se pone a horcajadas sobre él en el sofá, aunque está dolorido. Esta vez puede simplemente chupársela, porque a Derek le gusta mucho eso, y cuanto antes le de Stiles a por lo que ha venido, antes se irá, y puede hacer sus puñeteros deberes en paz. 

Cuando sale del baño, el escozor por el Scope aún en la lengua, Derek sigue allí sentado, ojeando el estúpido libro. 

“Mi padre llega a casa a las dos.” Dice, en lugar de lo que quiere decir, que es vete, por qué sigues aquí, esta noche no voy a hacer nada más por ti. 

Derek se limita a mover los ojos hacia la caja de cables, donde aparece la hora, y dice, “Tenemos unas horas. Boyd es bueno con estas cosas, sabes. ¿Quieres llamarle?”

“Supongo.” Dice, un poco desconfiado, porque qué cojones está haciendo Derek, ¿por qué está llamando a Boyd por él? ¿Por qué se está  _ quedando _ ? Ha tenido un orgasmo cómo quería, ¿qué más quiere que haga Stiles? 

Y luego viene Boyd, y también Isaac, por supuesto, porque Isaac es codependiente, y les sigue Erica, haciendo pompas con el chicle, solo que han traído pizza y Coca-Cola y un paquete de Donettes que Isaac ya ha abierto y que Boyd le quita con un fruncimiento de ceño. Se sientan y Boyd explica de algún modo lo de la estúpida tortuga, mientras Erica se aposenta en el sofá con los Donettes, e Isaac se sienta atontando con los dibujos hasta que Derek le da una colleja y le recuerda que está en la misma clase de Lengua que ellos así que necesita prestar atención, maldita sea. Y Erica suelta risitas y le lanza un donut a la cabeza, e Isaac gimotea porque está siendo mala, y Boyd pone una cara en plan de, si, esta es mi vida, y cuando Derek les separa, Stiles cruza su mirada con Boyd, y hay un momento de conmiseración entre ellos, porque Dios, sus amigos son idiotas. 

Solo que Stiles no puede conmiserarse con Boyd por Erica e Isaac y su pseudo-rivalidad de hermanos, incluso con Derek gruñéndoles para que paren de una puñetera vez, Erica, deja de burlarte de él, Isaac, deja de ser tan quejica. Porque esta no es la vida de Stiles, la manada no es su vida.

Pero acaba acomodado contra el pecho de Derek mientras ven  _ Capitán América _ , y las manos de Derek se quedan por encima de la cintura, una amplia mano sobre su estómago, la otra por encima del sofá, y no hace nada, no pide nada más que el modo en el que Stiles está tumbado encima de él, e Isaac se pregunta en voz alta como alguien podría tener el mote de ‘Bucky’ y cuando es la una y media y todos se van a casa, y Derek le dá un beso de despedida, solo les echa de menos un poquito. 

-

La segunda vez que deja a Derek follarle es porque Derek quiere, obviamente quiere, y Stiles simplemente no tiene la energía de desistirle, no sabe como decir  _ me haces daño _ sin infligir una cantidad masiva de daño sobre Derek, así que le deja hacerlo para que pase de una vez. Pero esta vez no duele tanto, la verdad es que se siente genial ahora que sabe lo que esperar, y cuando se corre, es el tipo de orgasmo que le rompe el cerebro en miles de trozos. Y piensa, oh, esto era lo que yo también quería, no me extraña que a la gente le guste hacer esto. No hay garras, no hay dientes, y si Stiles no lo supiera ya, pensaría que el Gran Lobo Malo sabía que dolía ponerse los vaqueros durante tres días después de la primera vez, y el modo en el que besa los huesos de la cadera de Stiles le hace pensar que, si, Derek puede que lo supiera y puede que lo sienta y puede que esté intentando decir que será cuidadoso con Stiles, que recuerda que Stiles es suave y humano y necesita cuidados. 

Así que está tumbado ahí, y piensa que está bien, mientras Derek se mueve por la guarida que llama habitación, aunque no hay cama. Son sábanas y estos grandes cojines de suelo y almohadas aleatorias, y es algo raro y huele al aftershave de Derek y a sueño y al incienso que Isaac quema en los vagones y a sexo. Se pregunta si esto es una cosa de hombre lobo, porque ha empezado a notar que Scott hace lo mismo en su cama, liando las sábanas hasta que su madre le hace colocarlas, e Isaac también lo hace, y la única vez que estuvo en el cuarto de Boyd, su cama estaba a un buen medio camino de parecerse a esto. Nunca ha visto el cuarto de Erica, y tiene miedo de ello, porque los cuartos de las chicas son lugares terroríficos y sagrados y no quiere que le evisceren cuando inevitablemente rompa algo. Nunca, nunca ha visto la habitación de Peter, apenas ve a Peter, y cree que Derek lo prefiere así, al igual que Stiles, muchísimas gracias, porque ya ha tenido del Pedolobo como para que le dure toda una vida.

Derek no le hace irse, y eso está bien, está siendo realmente considerado, porque de todos modos Stiles no cree que pueda moverse ahora, no de forma cómoda, aunque la mitad de su cerebro está desesperado por salir de una puta vez. Quiere estar limpio y a salvo en su cama, solo. Pero la otra mitad, la mitad que está dolorida y en blanco y cansado y satisfecha, cree que puede tumbarse aquí un rato, puede estar cómodo en la cama de Derek con Derek un rato, puede disfrutar de cómo se siente el estar tumbado al lado de alguien con el que acaba de tener sexo, el modo en el que se siente el ser tocado después del orgasmo, cuando Derek es dulce y amable y feliz.

Probablemente es un error, pero que lo jodan, tiene diecisiete años, está bien cometer errores, está bien elegir al Gran Lobo Malo por encima de un flechazo seguro. 

Derek se mete con él, y se puto envuelve alrededor de Stiles como si fuera un peluche, y no lo es, y se remueve, porque no es cómodo. Derek le abraza demasiado fuerte, y le sigue besando, pero hace demasiado calor con los dos abrazados así. La estúpida libido de hombre lobo de Derek probablemente piensa que va a tener otra oportunidad de correrse, que solo tiene que mantener a Stiles quieto durante su ridículo corto periodo refractario, pero Stiles no va a pasar por eso. Va a recuperar su cerebro y va a recoger y va a hacer que Derek le lleve a casa, para que pueda hacerle la cena a su padre, llevársela a la comisaría, asegurarse de que come bien, aunque siga suspirando cuando ve a Stiles, no le invita a sentarse y comer con él. Pero se remueve, y Derek lo pilla, afloja sus brazos, besa el hombro de Stiles como si dijera, lo siento, lo siento, me había olvidado. 

Dijo que necesitaba que Stiles hiciese el proceso de las barreras mágicas que estaban usando por la guarida en la que estaban viviendo ahora, y en serio, ¿Boyd no tenía una familia? ¿No le echaban de menos? ¿Cómo es que el Estado no se había llevado a Isaac? ¿Los padres de Erica no estaban preocupado de por qué su hija adolescente estaba saliendo con un puñado de tíos todo el tiempo? Pero todos estaban viviendo aquí como si se les estuviera olvidando cómo ser persona, como si estuvieran intentando ser lobos, y necesitaban protección, y por suerte para ellos, Stiles tenía un talento natural en todo lo que Deaton quería enseñar. 

Así que Derek apareció, le pidió a Stiles que comprobase unas cosas, e Isaac había tosido y Boyd y Erica habían sonreído de medio lado, y está agradecido de que Scott no esté aquí, para mirar mal y ponerse de morros y ser infeliz por Stiles. Porque Stiles huele a Derek, y Scott sabe por qué, y Scott les puede poner a todos en peligro por involucrarse con una familia de cazadores, pero cuando es Stiles el que tontea con Derek, es un traidor hacia su amistad. No está seguro de si es porque Scott es más simple que Stiles, porque Scott ve a Allison y a Stiles cómo buenos, y a Derek como malo, así que ambos nunca deben encontrarse, o si es solo que Scott sabe lo que sabe Stiles, y eso es que Stiles no debería de acostarse con el Alfa de veinti-algo años que no es que tenga problemas, es que los colecciona. 

Y Stiles había comprobados las barreras mágicas, y las había repasado de nuevo con Derek. Derek había escuchado muy seriamente, y Stiles había pensado, oh, que es de verdad, quiere asegurarse de saber bien esto, porque tiene la sensación de que Derek quizás no se graduó del instituto, y quizás la mierda que Stiles piensa que es de niños es algo más difícil para Derek. 

Derek no le deja irse, y está realmente cansado. Ha dormido cinco horas, fue al insti, fue a lacrosse, repasó las barreras mágicas, y ahora acaban de tener sexo, y su cuerpo está en plan de, no, estoy muerto, no nos vamos a mover, es mejor que lo aceptes. Solo quédate, quédate y déjale sostenerle, por ahora está bien. 

“¿No trabajas?” Pero su boca no está cansada. Nunca lo está. “Siempre tienes dinero, pero no trabajas. Ya solo con el seguro del Camaro, es que no quiero ni pensarlo, en serio, mi Jeep me cuesta unos doscientos al mes, y eso sin incluir la gasolina. ¿Por qué es eso?”

“El seguro de vida. El seguro de la casa. Y mis padres, mis tías y tíos, tenían mucho dinero ahorrado. Laura y yo recibimos todo cuando cumplimos los dieciocho, Laura invirtió la mayoría, no entiendo muy bien como. A ellas se le daban mejor esas cosas. Era realmente lista. Fue la primera de su promoción.” El pecho de Derek retumba contra su espalda mientras habla. “Yo ni siquiera pude acabar el instituto. Tengo el GED, y solo porque Laura no me dejaba en paz por ello.” Se estira detrás de Stiles, y todo su cuerpo está caliente, porque putos hombres lobos, pero ahora Stiles se está enfriando, y las sábanas están debajo suyo o a sus pies, así que solo tiene a Derek. “Siempre era así. Era raro. No éramos cercanos antes de que ocurriese. Laura solo quería irse de aquí, ir a la universidad, y lo hizo. Pero después de lo que pasó, siempre estaba intentando cuidar de mi. Ser como Mamá. Me ponía de los nervios, porque no lo era. Era mi hermana. Una vez enterró mi equipo de baseball en el bosque y me hizo un mapa del tesoro para que lo encontrara después de que yo le dijese a Mamá que se había escapado para ver a su novio.” Suena molesto y afectuoso, y le hace pensar a Stiles en la manera en que cuenta las historias de Scott y las estupideces que han hecho a lo largo de los años, como aquella vez en la que se subió al tejado porque Scott era un  _ idiota _ y se rompió el brazo y Scott fue el primero en firmar la escayola e incluso se ofreció a cortarle el pelo de Stiles por él, lo que era bienintencionado porque el seguro médico de su padre solo cubría hasta cierto punto. “Siempre me podía patear el trasero. Solía molestarme mucho.”

El corazón de Stiles late demasiado rápido cuando Derek habla, porque esto no son ellos, esto no es lo que hacen, Stiles no quiere saber esta mierda de Derek, no quiere dejar a Derek ser íntimo con él, porque eso significa cosas que no entiende. Quiere que Derek se calle y que deje a Stiles irse, que le lleve a casa para que pueda ducharse, porque se siente pegajoso y asqueroso y la única razón por la que no le molesta es porque está tan jodidamente cansado y calentito. No quiere que Derek diga estas cosas, porque eso quiere decir que Derek va a querer algo a cambio, y no puede.

“¿Cuándo murió tu madre?”

Stiles no puede. No puede. No. Esto no es algo que que dejará coger a Derek igual que coge el resto. La madre de Stiles no es asunto suyo, no es suyo para saber y examinar y ver, como si al conocerla, luego sabría demasiado y no. No. Stiles no lo hará. Derek no le puede hacer esto. Stiles no puede compartirla. 

Así que se aparta, y Derek le deja, pero está mirando a Stiles como si no entendiera lo que ha pasado, y Dios, es un capullo, ¿por qué cree que puede hacer esto? “¿Pensaba que dijiste que tu padre no iba a estar en casa hasta la mañana?” No lo estará, su padre no va a llegar hasta las diez de la mañana, haciendo un doble turno para cubrir las horas que los ayudantes que perdieron, los que Matt hizo a Jackson matar, y si Stiles no está allí, probablemente estará un poco aliviado, igual que lo estará si Stiles no le lleva la cena. Pero sigue siendo su casa, y Stiles quiere estar allí con él, incluso si él ya no quiere a Stiles, y su padre le quiere, eso lo sabe. Lo sabe. 

“¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?” Porque tiene todo que ver con esto, que le jodan a tolo que que tiene que ver con Derek, y al error de Stiles que es su vida. “Mira, si tú no te quieres levantar, se lo pediré a Boyd o Isaac.” Les ha escuchado entrar en algún momento entre Derek entrando en él y cuando Stiles dejó de pensar. “De todos están probablemente hambrientos,” porque los hombres lobo siempre tienen hambre, “pararemos a cenar.” No está seguro de poder aguantar todo un viaje con ellos, por el modo en que actúan como si Stiles debiera de estar con ellos, porque no lo está. Se supone que debe de pasar las noches con Scott, o su padre.

“No.” Derek cierra los ojos, se estira, gime un poco cuando trisca su espalda, y luego está de pie, cogiendo sus vaqueros. “¿Tienes hambre?” 

Lo tiene, claro que lo tiene, no ha comido desde la comida, así que asiente mientras se pone la primera capa de ropa, una camiseta de manga larga que pasa por su cabeza sin engancharse en su oreja por una vez. Su segunda camiseta está del revés, y ¿cómo ha pasado eso? La da la vuelta, y la pone encima de la otra, y se pone los zapatos, sentándose en el nido, y Derek está detrás de él, y-

¿Qué es lo que hay alrededor de su cuello?

“Lo siento,” dice Derek contra su oído, y en serio, ¿qué acaba de ponerle a Stiles? “No debería de haber preguntado.” Es un colgante, un puto collar, en una cadena de verdad, y se siente resbaladiza bajos sus dedos. “A veces, cuando estoy fuera, hay alguien que lleva el mismo perfume que llevaba mi madre. Y yo solo. No puedo con ello. Sigo sin poder. La gente siempre nos dice que parará, pero nunca lo hace. Nunca deja de doler, porque no están aquí. Y nunca lo estarán.” Stiles puede verlo ahora, el colgante, es un triskel, igual que el de la espalda de Derek, y no es plata, porque a Derek no le gusta la plata, dice que no quema ni nada como cuentan las leyendas, pero que le da una extraña reacción alérgica, porque nació así, no fue mordido, pero parece plata, y.

Y Stiles no puede respirar. 

“Pero le habrías gustado. Laura hubiera sido un poco bruja contigo, pero era un poco bruja con todos los que me gustaban. Te hubiera dicho cada cosa vergonzosa que había hecho de niño. Y les habrías gustado a mis padres.” Exhala contra la piel de Stiles. “Lo sé.”

Es raro y horrible conforme el silencio sigue y sigue y sigue y Stiles no puede respirar bien, porque hay algo alrededor de su cuello, y Derek lo ha puesto allí, y Derek está hablando de su  _ familia _ , y Stiles no puede con esto. 

Y luego dice, “Vamos,” y lo hacen, y cogen algo para comer en el camino a casa de Stiles, y Derek le acompaña a la puerta, se asegura de que la casa esté vacía, como si se preocupase por la seguridad de Stiles. Y cuando le besa en el pasillo, le besa para despedirse, dice, “Te quiero.”

Stiles consigue cerrar la puerta con llave antes de entrar en pánico silenciosamente, porque el Alfa es Derek Hale, y Derek Hale tiene veinti-algo años, y está jodido y es algo capullo a veces y solía empujar a Stiles contra las paredes y le arrancó la garganta a Peter por matar a Laura, y escupió sobre el cadáver de Kate Argent justo en frente de su hermano y sobrina y les miró como si les retase a decir siquiera algo. Derek es Malas Noticias y Stiles tiene diecisiete años y es humano y no parece ser capaz de decirle que no a Derek y no se puede quitar el estúpido colgante porque Derek se lo ha dado y le ha hablado de su familia mientras lo hizo.

La gente ya no le da cosas a Stiles, nadie le da espacio, nada de libertad de acción, porque lo ha usado todo. Su padre no le puede perdonar da igual lo que diga, y Scott no lo pilla, y todo lo que tiene es a la manada de Derek tratándole como si le quisieran cerca y quieren ayudarle a hacer la cena y que les ayude con los deberes y sentarse en el maletero de la furgoneta de Boyd y beber Sprite y ver a Boyd enseñar a Isaac a hacer aviones de papel que van a algún lado de verdad mientras Erica y él discuten sobre quién es el mejor Linterna Verde, porque obviamente es John Stewart, pero Erica está jodidamente delirante e insiste en que es Guy Gardner. Y tiene a Derek haciéndole compañía por la noche porque la verdad es que odia estar solo, e intentando ayudarle con los deberes aunque lo hace de pena y discutiendo con él por Marvel contra DC, porque Derek ama DC como el friki secreto que es y Stiles piensa que está obviando toda la riqueza que Marvel tiene que ofrecer y siempre acaba con Stiles llamándole estúpido y quizás ven  _ El caballero oscuro: la leyenda renace _ de forma ilegal en el portátil de Stiles. Y quizás hablan de cómo JGL se comió la pantalla, y quizás hubiera sido mejor sin Batman, y no hubiera sido genial ver el disfraz de Nightwing, y luego Derek le mira y dice “Cállate, Stiles,” pero es cariñoso, es tan cariñoso, ¿y cómo se le ha pasado por alto eso?

Y el Alfa le ama.

Y quizás Stiles ha estado pasando por alto lo importante todo este tiempo.

-

“¿Joyería? ¿Con tela a cuadros? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?” inquiere Lydia, alzando una ceja hacia ello.

Ahora Scott se da cuenta y ha visto la espalda de Derek, e incluso él no puede no hacer la conexión, y lo sabe,  _ sabe _ lo que ha estado pasando, pero ahora no puede fingir que no, no puede no mirar a Stiles y no ver a Derek y su manada.

“Derek me lo regaló.” Dice, y Lydia se encoge de hombros, y dice algo sobre cómo al menos Derek tiene buen gusto, pero que quizás le pidió al empleado que lo eligiera, que muchos chicos lo hacen. Y Stiles piensa que puede tener razón, igual Derek le dijo al empleado del mostrador lo que quería y les dejó encontrar el adecuado, porque Derek es Derek, pero a Stiles el da igual. La intención estaba ahí, y eso es lo importante.

No le importa cuando Scott encuentra sus ojos al otro lado de la mesa y dice, “Así que así es cómo es, ¿huh?” cómo una acusación, porque lo es, es un muro entre ellos que nunca antes había estado allí, una línea dibujada en la arena. Scott le está pidiendo ser el primero, pero no duda que Derek lo hará también. Está en su naturaleza, no pueden evitarlo. No le pueden compartir a partes iguales. Uno necesita más de él.

“Si.” Dice, y se acaba el sándwich. 

Se sienta con Erica, Isaac y Boyd al día siguiente, Viernes, el final de la semana, porque quiere y no le apetece escuchar todos los planes que la gente está haciendo sin él. Ni siquiera titubea, y ellos tampoco, simplemente le hacen hueco, e Isaac insiste en que no quiere ver  _ No tengas miedo a la oscuridad _ esta noche, porque Isaac odia las películas de miedo, y si esas cosas son reales, y si viene a por ellos un día, y Erica está diciendo que lo sometan a votación, porque “Menudo bebé eres, no hay cosas cómo hadas de los dientes malignas,” y Boyd le pregunta a Stiles si necesita que lleven algo, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que, después de todo, tiene planes para la noche. 

-

Derek ni siquiera está intentando ayudar, pero a Stiles no le importa.  _ Las uvas de la ira _ está encima de la mesa, abierto y con anotaciones, porque total, son ocho pavos, el instituto lo superará y si Stiles no escribe lo que estaba pensando en el momento, se olvidará de ello, y puede que de con algo bueno mientras está por Internet, buscando a alguien a quien le gusta esta estúpida cosa. Hasta el momento, tiene medio ensayo y tres cuartos de la hoja de trabajo hechas, y están viendo  _ Fringe _ en Netflix, porque a Derek le gusta mucho, y a Stiles también. 

Está mordisqueando la cadena del triskel, y en serio, le gusta a alguien este libro, cómo cojones es esto un clásico cuando a nadie le gusta, y lo dice, porque de repente no duele como siempre cuando piensa en ella, “Mi madre odiaba de verdad la literatura clásica.”

Y Derek dice, “¿En serio?”

“Si. Pensaba que eran aburrido. Cuando estaba en séptimo, tuve que leer  _ El Despertar _ . Ya estaba tomando Adderall, pero no era magia, sabes, y no podía concentrarme en ello. Papá tuvo que leérmelo en alto. Mamá no podía hacerlo. Se distraía constantemente. Le pregunté a mi padre si me podía ver la película en vez de leerlo.” Y lo hicieron, pero eso también fue un coñazo. “Le gustaban los libros de Harry Potter.” 

Duele, justo en el pecho, porque se sentaban y debatían sobre los verdaderos motivos de Snape, y sobre si Dumbledore era un bastarda manipulador o no y ambos lloraron cuando murió Sirius. Duele como nunca nada le ha dolido, porque se ha ido, y nunca volverá, y la quiere de vuelta, quiere que le lea el séptimo libro para ver que ella tenía razón, que Snape era un buen tipo desde el inicio, pero no puede. No puede.

Hay una pausa, como si Derek estuviera respetando su dolor, y probablemente lo está haciendo, porque ¿quien mejor que Derek para saber lo que duele y como nunca deja de doler? Cómo es como si hubiera un enorme hueco en su corazón que nunca se cerrará de nuevo, que duele incluso más cuando piensa en mierdas como la graduación del instituto, y en cómo su padre va a estar sentado solo en las filas delanteras, y en cómo el resto tendrá dos, tres, cuatro invitaciones, para sus padres y padrastros y lo que sea, y Stiles solo tendrá una.

Y Derek no dice que está bien, no le miente como siempre hace el resto. En su lugar, dice, “A Laura le gustaban los libros de Crepúsculo.”

El sentimiento de ahogo se afloja, y se ríe con incredulidad, “¿En serio? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?”

Derek se limita a fruncir el ceño, como si le doliera. “Tenía una camiseta de Team Jacob.”

Y Stiles se está riendo de verdad, y Derek se ríe en bajo, y le besa, suave y simple, y Stiles dice, “Te quiero,” y está bien, está bien. Derek es el Gran Lobo Malo, pero es el Gran Lobo Malo de Stiles, y quizás está perdiendo a Scott, pero eso estará bien, porque tiene el origami de Boyd y a Erica haciéndole llaves a Isaac, y quizás su padre aún no ha aceptado quien es Stiles ahora, igual va a estar enfadado durante mucho tiempo y tiene derecho a estarlo, y quizás va a odiar esta cosa con Derek porque Derek tiene veinti-algo años y le van a arrestar, que lo hará el padre de Stiles, pero eso también está bien, porque se siguen amando y Stiles puede esperarle.

Hasta entonces, cree que estará bien.

  
  



End file.
